A veces lo que se ve en realidad no es lo que parece
by Tamami-Chan
Summary: Helga siempre ha sido la misma de siempre, al igual que los demás. Los años han pasado, y no ha cambiado mucho la ciudad Hillwood. Pero... ¿Qué pasa cuando una estudiante nueva viene a la escuela? Muchos pensaban que era tímida, tartamuda, y sobretodo linda. Incluso el cabeza de balón se interesó en ella. ¿Qué pasará con Helga? ¿Defenderá lo suyo o se quedará de brazos cruzados?
1. Prólogo

**Hola, soy Tamami-chan para los que no me conocen. Espero que les guste mi historia. Me inspiré a través del fanfic de Nocturna4, llamado: Cómeme Señor Lobo :) y el otro que se llama Cohete a la luna, de la usuaria Sandra Strickland.**

 _Disclaimer:_ _no poseo la serie de Hey Arnold, sólo tengo a mis Oc's y a la trama que haré. Sin ánimo de lucro._

 **Título: A veces lo que se ve en realidad no es lo que parece**

 _Prólogo..._

* * *

Una chica de cabello dorado algo ondulado abrió la puerta de su habitación y tiró la pesada mochila cayendo estrepitosamente sobre el piso de madera. Luego, se desplomó agotada en su pequeña cama. Estaba tan cansada que no creía poder alzar ni un solo dedo.

— Estúpida, estúpida Helga —se maldijo a sí misma la adolescente, enfadada—. Siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo...

No creía igualmente que diciéndose esas palabras lograra que los recuerdos de hace unas horas dejaran de girar a su alrededor, como si se trataran de satélites alrededor del planeta Tierra.

Él siempre lograba que nunca se fuera de sus pensamientos. Maldita, maldita sea la vez que se enamoró perdidamente de él.

La chica portaba un gran lazo rosa, colocado cuidadosamente en medio de su cabeza, y de esta manera recogía su abundante cabello. Su vestimenta consistía en una camiseta del mismo color rosado, unos pantalones vaqueros y unas zapatillas blancas.

«Siempre, siempre, tengo que tratarlo de esa forma» pensó. Se odiaba tanto a veces… aunque, si solamente fuera sincera consigo misma él podría aceptarla como algo más que una simple conocida. En realidad, eso es lo que trataba de convencerse, pero no creía que fuera cierto. Si no, lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Además, su orgullo no lo permitía. Una y otra vez tiraba bolitas de papel para atraer su atención o mirándolo a lo lejos, como si fuera una acosadora. ¿Es que ella se conformaba sólo con eso? Claro que no. Lo que pasaba era que su orgullo no lo permitía. Pero no sólo eso. No quería _volver a sentirse humillada otra vez frente a los demás_.

Se acordó nuevamente del suceso hacía unas horas... el día en que observó a él hablando con su amigo afroamericano sobre Lila, la chica pecosa de cabello rojo trenzado.

— Ese estúpido cabeza de balón, siempre pensando en ella —murmuró la rubia de orbes azules con su frase característica. No podía sentirse más frustrada.

Siempre era lo mismo; ella lo molestaba, él trataba de ignorarla pero no lo lograba y terminaba enojándose, aunque no lo demostrara. Debía ser muy mala para hacerlo enfadar de esa manera. Y no creía que nadie lo provocaba de esa manera como lo hacía ella. Suspiró.

Arnold siempre era… la clase de persona que ayudaba a alguien sin obtener nada a cambio. Alguien bondadoso que posponía sus deseos personales por los demás. En pocas palabras: altruista.

De pronto se le vino a la mente el día en que el rubio intentaba encontrar a alguien el día de Navidad, el día en que ella pensaba qué podía regalarle.

Primero eligió obsequiarle un ferrocarril de juguete, después fue una patineta morada, luego un videojuego y al final… se decidió por lo que más quería: unas botas de nieve de Nancy Spumoni. Al principio se mostraba reacia a dar el único regalo que sus padres le daban en época navideña. Pero con tal de que él sonría, se las dio al hombre que ellos intentaban convencer de que encontrara a una persona muy querida para él, o al menos eso parecía.

Caía nieve por la ventana cuando observó lo feliz que estaba al haber ayudado a alguien. Esa fue una de las pocas veces que pensó que no era tan mala idea ayudar a alguien de vez en cuando.

Recordó también cuando dejó caer por equivocación el pequeño libro rosa que contenía sus más íntimos pensamientos. Para ella era como un diario: escribía todo, hasta el lugar más recóndito de su corazón. Él estaba convencido que la persona que había escrito en el libro era Ruth; su amor platónico. Qué idiotez. Nadie se imaginaba que era ella quien lo había escrito, ni por asomo. Nadie lo sospechaba. Tanta era la vergüenza que sentía al haber anotado su nombre allí y que mientras tanto leían sentados en la entrada de la escuela, acercándose peligrosamente a la última página. La única opción que le quedaba fue el arrancar esa hoja, masticarla y tirársela a él, para luego reírse e irse a clases. Bueno, al menos fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

También recordó cuando se hizo pasar por Cecile, la amiga francesa de Arnold en el día de San Valentín. Era tan extraño. No lograba entender por qué podía demostrar sus sentimientos con tanta facilidad a través de una tonta apariencia. ¿Se podría decir que si no fuera Helga G. Pataki, ya estaría saliendo con él? Eso nunca lo sabría…

Sumado a que la verdadera Cecile había venido de improvisto a Chez Paris, el restaurante dentro de Hillwood donde había menú francés. Debido a ese suceso, no tuvo más opción que declarar que ella en realidad no era la amiga que estaba suponiendo que viniera. Él nunca supo quién era en realidad. Olvidó uno de sus zapatos rojos, quedándose con tan sólo uno.

«Como si fuera cenicienta» pensó amargamente. Hubiera deseado que el rubio lo hubiera sabido, que la descubriera y se asombrara. Aunque eso ya era pasado. Ahora tenían quince años, y nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Pensando en eso, no puedo evitar quedarse dormida. Lentamente cerró sus ojos abrazada a su almohada rosa, y cayó en un sueño profundo.

Sonó el despertador, anunciando el amanecer.

— ¿Ya es hora de despertar? Quisiera unas horas de más —se quejó, somnolienta. Estuvo a punto de golpear su despertador y romperlo en pedazos. Lamentablemente hoy justamente era lunes. El peor día de la semana, al menos para ella.

Bajó a desayunar a través de las escaleras. Miriam estaba encerrada en su habitación, como siempre. Bob estaba ya en el trabajo. De seguro nadie se había enterado que había despertado.

«Como siempre» repitió.

La casa estaba extrañamente silenciosa, algo que no ocurría a menudo. Siempre se oía alguna queja por parte de su madre o padre, o (como ocurría en su niñez) alguno de sus tantos monólogos que expresaban su loco amor por él.

Ella ya sabía cocinar, debido a que siempre se olvidaban de prepararle el almuerzo. Empezó a hacerse su desayuno, rápidamente: un jugo de naranja y una tostada cubierta de mermelada de frutilla.

Iba a llegar tarde otra vez.

Encontró una nota algo abollada sobre la mesa antes de irse.

 _-Compra pan y algo de leche-_

«¿Qué se creen, que soy la chica de los recados?» pensó, malhumorada. Ya empezaba mal el maldito día.

Cogió el autobús. Se sentía muy apretujada entre todas esas personas. Odiaba las multitudes. Lo único positivo que podía sacar de esa situación era que como era invierno, no tenía frío.

Llegó corriendo a la institución. Sentía que no respiraba. Rápidamente tomó una bocanada de aire y abrió la puerta. Se oía el característico bullicio de una secundaria común y corriente.

Suspiró con alivio. Al menos no se había retrasado, como ella creía. Se sentó rápidamente al lado de su fiel amiga Phoebe, en el fondo del salón.

— Hey —dijo la chica pelinegra, a modo de saludo.

— Llegué por los pelos…

— Se nota —declaró la asiática, notando pequeñas gotas de sudor en la frente de la rubia—. Cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo ha ido tu relación con tu madre? —formuló.

— La verdad es que no ha avanzado casi nada. Miriam es así. A menos que ella tenga un trabajo y sienta que no tiene tiempo para su hija no va a cambiar en lo absoluto —respondió, encogida de hombros.

— Claro —afirmó—. Pero sabes que ella está tratando de dejar el alcohol por tu bien, ¿No? —contestó la otra.

— Sí —asintió—. Aunque no es tan simple… —replicó ella, evadiendo el tema. No quería hablar mucho sobre eso. Sabía que intentaba animarla, pero aún no estaba preparada para aceptar la realidad del problema de su madre.

* * *

Cuando era pequeña, no podía evitar ser curiosa. Interrogaba a sus padres, aunque no siempre obtenía una respuesta satisfactoria.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó la niña uniceja, señalando la taza que sostenía la mujer de cabello rubio.

— Café —contestó secamente.

—¿Puedo tomar un poco? Huele bastante bien... —sonrió ella.

— No, Helga. No es para niños —negó su madre

Luego de muchos tiempo, llegó a darse cuenta que eso en realidad no era "café" sino otra cosa totalmente diferente.

A través de los años vio que ella empezó a volverse algo violenta con su marido, produciendo algunas peleas con su hija de por medio.

— Miriam, me estás tapando la televisión, ¡¿puedes apartarte de ahí?! —exclamó el hombre, haciendo un ademán grosero.

— Cállate Bob —respondió su mujer, agresivamente—. No necesito que me digas qué hacer y qué no.

— No te atrevas a hablarme de esa manera —respondió él, amenazadoramente—. Otra vez con tu "problemita" ¿No? ¡Nunca me habías levantado la voz así!

— ¡¿Y crees que tengo que ser un robot que haga sólo lo que tú digas y no me revele a las idioteces que a veces dices?! ¡Y deja de meterte en mis asuntos! Yo me arreglo sola, ¡Soy lo suficiente adulta para que no metas tus narices en algo que no te incumbe! —dijo, elevando la voz.

— ¿No te molesta que nuestra querida hija Olga te vea así? Porque se ve que te encanta que vea lo demacrada que estás ahor-

— ¡CÁLLATE! ELLA NO IMPORTA AHORA, ¿SABES? A TI SOLO TE IMPORTA OLGA, ¿NO? NUESTRA HIJITA PERFECTA. ¿HELGA SOLO ES UN OBSTÁCULO? —gritó la mujer, interrumpiéndole.

— Yo no dije eso Miriam. Estoy tratando de mejorar la relación con nuestra hija menor… —contestó el hombre, tratando de calmar a su mujer. Muy pocas veces eran las que él se mostraba más calmado y con la cabeza fría.

— ¡ESA ESTÚPIDA PSICÓLOGA PARA PADRES LO ÚNICO EN LO QUE TE AFECTÓ LA RELACIÓN ES ACHICARTE TU PEQUEÑO CEREBRO MÁS DE LA CUENTA! ¡YO TRATO DE SER BUENA MADRE CON HELGA, PERO TÚ LO ÚNICO QUE SABES HACER ES MIRAR TELEVISIÓN Y COMER COMO UN CERDO!

Helga, a la edad de nueve años, observaba la pelea con los ojos muy abiertos. Parecía como si Miriam fuera una persona completamente diferente. Odiaba admitirlo, pero esa faceta suya le daba miedo. ¿No la querían? Aunque siempre lo hubiera sabido. De pequeña, sólo alababan a su hermana mayor. Nunca le prestaban atención.

Lágrimas silenciosas corrieron por sus ojos. A pesar de que aparentaba ser fuerte, no lo era. Muy dentro de ella era muy sensible a las críticas de los demás. Se encerraba en su caparazón e intentaba que nada le afecte. Pero cuando se trataba de sus padres o el chico que amaba…

— Helga… —murmuró Miriam preocupada, viendo sus lágrimas. Nunca se dio cuenta que su hija pequeña lo pasaba tan mal. Discutir con Bob, ¿Eso es lo que quería? No… tenía que hacer algo. Si tenía que dejar el alcohol… por su hija… estaba bien. Su instinto maternal estaba por arriba de su adicción. No iba a dejar que eso le gane.

Quiso correr hacia ella para consolarla y reconfortarla, pero ahora no estaba.

A veces la niña no podía evitar llorar silenciosamente, encerrándose con llave en su cuarto. Se acurrucaba en su cama y desataba todas sus frustraciones con la almohada. Miriam y Bob Pataki a veces podían ser muy, muy malos padres.

* * *

— Helga… —llamó Phoebe, por lo bajo—. ¿Estás bien? Pareces estar algo pálida —añadió, alarmada.

— ¡Ah! —exclamó—. No, no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte —Dijo la adolescente, moviendo rápidamente su brazo derecho a ambos lados, como si así pudiera apartar los problemas, de un manotazo.

Su amiga sólo siguió observándola con sus lentes de marco azulado, como si pudiera examinarla con rayos X.

Después de algunos años de ir a la psicóloga, la doctora Bliss, comenzó a hacer efecto las largas sesiones con la mujer. Empezó a conversar más y estrechar lazos con su amiga Phoebe. Pero incluso con ella, no le era tan simple contarle sus problemas personales. Además, detestaba que la asiática se preocupara de esa manera. Le hacía pensar que la estaba hiriendo de alguna forma.

Tratando de distraerse, observó a su alrededor. El chico rubio estaba sentado dándole la espalda. Su amigo Gerald estaba conversando con él.

De repente, todos volvieron a su lugar, indicando la llegada del profesor.

— Hoy tenemos a dos nuevos alumnos… —anunció.

«Otra vez no. Dios» se quejó a sus adentros.

— Pasen —dijo el profesor, con un ademán.

Helga observaba a los dos adolescentes. Los dos eran muy parecidos y vestían ropa negra.

— H-hola a t-todos. Soy A-annie Chat-te… —susurró la chica, sin poder siquiera pronunciar su apellido completamente.

— Y yo su hermano gemelo, Christopher —interrumpió el otro, sonriendo—. Pueden llamarme Chris

Por un segundo, la chica le pareció que sus orbes negros lanzaban una mirada amenazadora a su acompañante.

Se frotó los ojos «¿Será mi imaginación?» pensó, extrañada.

— Somos alumnos de intercambio de Francia —escuchó.

«Francia... ¡¿Francia?!» que coincidencia. Sonrió.

Los miró de frente. Ah. El pelo de la adolescente tapaba uno de sus ojos. En cambio el chico parecía muy entusiasta y divertido de las miradas que atraía.

La miró de reojo y su sonrisa se ensanchó más, como si se tratara de un programa de televisión interesante que pasaran por la televisión.

«¿Qué le pasa a ese?» pensó, fastidiada «Me hace acordar a los babosos que seguían a Olga y se colgaban de su faldita»

Miró de nuevo al cabeza de balón. Estaba embobado mirando a la nueva. «Agh. Siempre lo mismo. Se enamora de idiotas que nunca le prestarán atención…» pensó con fastidio.

Le tiró un avión de papel, escrito en rotulador negro **"Idiota"** Le pegó en su cabeza. Se tapó la boca para aguantar la risa. Las facciones de su cara eran tan graciosas… aunque sabía que él estaba molesto, no podía evitarlo.

— Siéntense —ordenó el profesor, casi sin interés. Parecía querer empezar su clase de inmediato. Annie se sentó enfrente de ella. Tenía las orejas muy rojas. La rubia giró lo ojos. ¿Por qué, de todos los lugares, eligió el asiento cerca suyo?... Apenas había entrado a la clase suya y ya le desagradaba. «Un récord. Merecería un premio» se felicitó falsamente, con sorna.

Hoy tenían Geografía, una asignatura un tanto aburrida para casi toda la clase. La mayoría dibujaba, se ponía a chatear con el celular o se dormía. Ella, en cambio, escribía poesía. Le apasionaba la literatura romántica.

— ¿Quién me puede decir qué es latitud geográfica? —preguntó el profesor—. No es demasiado difícil —agregó.

Phoebe levantaba la mano. Ella se sorprendió cuando vio otra levantada antes que la suya. Era la nueva.

— ¿Annie Chateau? —señaló. Su rostro se iluminó de repente, esperanzado. Seguramente estaba muy feliz ya que eran muy pocos los que tenían verdadero interés en su materia.

— L-la latitud geográfica es l-la distancia angular m-me-medida en grados entre c-cu-cualquier punto de la Tierra y el p-paralelo 0.

«Son palabras textuales de el libro de Geografía… ¿Cuándo…» se sorprendió el hombre.

— No otra vez —se quejó la asiática, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Lamentaba admitirlo, pero esa nueva parecía poseer un alto nivel intelectual. Esto era muy extraño. ¿Para qué querría ir a una escuela normal cuando podría ir a una de élite?

* * *

Cuando tocó el recreo, Arnold se acercó hacia ella.

«Al final, él… se habrá dado cuenta de mis sentimientos» pensó Helga, con una mirada soñadora, sonrojándose.

— Hola Annie. Yo soy Arnold —se presentó el chico, con una sonrisa—. ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó.

Helga se derrumbó en su asiento, decepcionada. «Así que sólo era la nueva…»

— T-todo b-bien. G-gu-gusto en conocerte —exclamó la chica, algo nerviosa.

— ¿Quieres que te enseñe la escuela? —preguntó el rubio—. Así te será más fácil orientarte —agregó él.

— S-si q-quieres —aceptó Annie, tartamudeando.

Los dos se fueron sin mirar siquiera a Helga.

— ¿Quién se cree esa para coquetear así con él? Parecen una pareja cursi de telenovelas— murmuró la rubia, con su corazón latiendo rápidamente. Luego se escondió debajo de su banco, sacando un relicario dorado de su cuello que contenía una foto sonriente del chico mencionado.

— Mi querido Arnold, siempre tan caballeroso y samaritano… ¿Pero por qué, por qué tienes que estar con una chica que tan sólo acabas de conocer? —pronunció, sintiendo una punzada en su pecho.

Esa chica se parecía mucho a Lila: linda, inteligente y tímida. En pocas palabras, perfecta. El único defecto sería el tartamudear; sin embargo se veía opacado por todo lo demás.

Aunque ella no estuviera en ese momento, estaba convencida que si se conocieran se harían amigas de inmediato. No obstante, la chica pelirroja ya no se encontraba entre ellos. Había decidido volver al campo y ayudar a su padre. Pese a que no lo admitía abiertamente, extrañaba un poco a sus pecas y acento campirano

Escuchó a Rhonda conversar con su amiga Nadine.

 _— Esa chica tiene un buen sentido de la moda. Se merecería ser amiga mía_ —dijo, egocéntricamente. Le faltaba la risa de _"me importa todo una mierda excepto yo misma"_

Volvió a concentrarse en el asunto de la chica nueva, ¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué se había enamorado a primera vista de la chica que apareció apenas hace unos minutos? ¡¿No se suponía que seguía queriendo a Lila?!

Por esa razón es que no entendía realmente a los hombres. Aunque se comportara los más marimacha posible, no lograba comprender sus mentes. Se decía que las mujeres eran complicadas, pero eso no quería decir que los chicos tampoco lo fueran.

Sintió una respiración cerca de su cuello, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

— ¡BRAINY! —gritó ella espantada, golpeándolo fuertemente en la cara.

«Agh. Un día HORRIBLE» pensó ella, remarcando la última palabra y dando zancadas por el pasillo. Quería desquitarse con alguna cosa, sea cual sea.

Chocó con algo. Ese algo era una persona.

— Mira por dónde vas, cabeza de balón —le espetó. Ya tenía suficiente de todo esto.

— Lo siento, Helga —se disculpó el chico.

— No necesito tu perdón —escupió despectivamente, sacándose el polvo del vaquero.

Él solamente rodó los ojos con fastidio. La chica que lo acompañaba los observó escrupulosamente.

« _Qué interesante pareja encontramos aquí. Creo que de aquí en adelante los días no serán tan aburridos_ » sonrió la chica, divertida.

Por alguna razón Helga sintió un escalofrío correr por su espalda.

«Definitivamente hoy es el peor día que he tenido» resopló la rubia, apartándose un mechón rebelde de su frente.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta acá el prólogo. Es el capítulo más largo que hice en mi cuenta de fanfiction. Llegué a las 3.000 palabras, mi meta :D**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, dejen su opinión en la cajita de abajo :3**

 **Tengo unas ideas para el capítulo uno, espérenlas :') Bueno, si las logro materializar en un texto, claro xD**

 **Me esforzaré para hacer una historia completa...**

 **Que tengan un buen día :)**


	2. Maldita chica de intercambio

_Descargo de responsabilidad: no poseo la serie Arnold, sólo mis Oc's y la trama que estoy haciendo._

* * *

 _Capítulo uno: Maldita chica de intercambio_

 _«_ _Definitivamente hoy es el peor día que he tenido_ _»_ _resopló la rubia, apartándose un mechón rebelde de su frente._

 _Luego de eso, la clase transcurrió normalmente._

—Ya volví —exclamó la adolescente, dejando su abrigo en el perchero.

Una mujer vino corriendo detrás de ella y la abrazó fuertemente —¡Bienvenida de vuelta, Helga!

—No… me dejas… respirar... — habló a duras penas mientras su rostro rápidamente se volvía violeta.

—Perdona. Es que no pude resistirme —sonrió la mujer lanzando una pequeña risita mientras se ponía su delantal de cocina.

Después de una larga rehabilitación para dejar el alcohol, su madre intentó dar su mejor esfuerzo posible para quedar en buenos términos con Helga de nuevo. Y de algún modo le hacía feliz, ya que por lo menos, le otorgaba la atención que necesitaba. Sin embargo, esto nunca lo admitiría salvo en sus pensamientos. Ella era demasiado orgullosa para eso.

Lanzó un suspiro. Su madre tenía la fuerza para asfixiarla con ese abrazo efusivo.

— ¿Qué quieres de comer? ¿O quieres que ordene algo? —agregó, mientras la miraba esperando su respuesta.

—No es necesario, Miriam. Ya sabes que sé cocinar, así que no es necesario que me hagas na-

—No importa, deja que te prepare algo —dijo la mujer, interrumpiéndola. Bueno, al parecer no contaba con su opinión.

Sin embargo Helga dejó que su madre se ocupara. Hacía mucho que no probaba algo hecho por su madre. Las pocas cosas que cocinaba sólo eran en épocas especiales como el día de acción de gracias con el pavo quemado. Se sentía extraña, ya que nunca recibió ese tipo de atención por parte de su figura materna.

—Ya llegué —dijo un hombre con su voz ronca. Él se sentó en la mesa, agarrando los cubiertos fuertemente.

— ¡¿Cuándo va a estar la cena, Miriam?! —gritó él, enfadado —. Estoy muerto de hambre.

«Ya llega y pide comida. Parece un animal» pensó con fastidio la rubia, lanzándole una mirada despectiva. Sin embargo esto a su padre le pasó desapercibido.

—En unos minutos —asintió de espaldas la mujer mientras cocinaba —. Ya estoy terminando, querido.

Ahora realmente su casa se sentía como un hogar normal. Bueno, no totalmente, pero bastante.

El olor a pavo (que esta vez estaba bien hecho) hacía que se les hiciera a los miembros de la familia la boca llena de agua.

—¡Delicioso! —exclamó el hombre, comiendo rápidamente. Pareciera como si su mal humor si hubiera extinguido al dar un bocado de su plato.

Luego saludó a su esposa y se fue a dormir. Tan simple y frío como eso era el rey de los localizadores. Las "cualidades" que veía Helga sobre él, eran: comer, dormir, trabajar y ver televisión. No creía que daba afecto a su familia, a excepción de Olga, y un poquitín a su esposa.

—¿Te vas a dormir, Helga? —preguntó la mujer, llevando los platos.

—S-sí —dijo cohibida. La verdad era que primero escribiría en su libro rosa lo que había pasado hoy. Todavía no se acostumbraba a que la traten de esa manera.

—Entonces ven —la llamó la mujer, dándole en la mano un pequeño panquecito de chocolate.

—¿Una magdalena? —preguntó Helga, observando detenidamente el objeto que su madre le había colocado en la palma de la mano.

—Sí. Para el desayuno de mañana. Sé que el colegio cuando es el mediodía… es bastante… ¿Cómo es la palabra? —se llevó una mano a la barbilla—. ¡Ya sé! Bullicioso… y te empujan y sacan el almuerzo, ¿o me equivoco?

Ella la miró, algo sorprendida. Se había olvidado que su madre alguna vez había tenido niñez. Como si… hubiera sido siempre adulta.

—G-gracias, mamá —tartamudeó. No estaba muy acostumbrada a llamarla de esa manera.

Los ojos de la mujer se inundaron de lágrimas —Helga…

«¡¿Qué estoy haciendo, tartamudeando como idiota?!»

—Ajem —se aclaró la garganta con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas —. No llores así Miriam —la cortó la adolescente, recuperando su compostura—. Es solamente una magdalena. Sólo eso.

—S-sí. Tienes razón —dijo la mujer, secándose las lágrimas.

* * *

Pasaron varios días en la escuela. Los dos nuevos estudiantes se fueron adaptando rápidamente. Los demás parecían idolatrarles y creerlos perfectos, pero ella sabía que sólo eran gente común y corriente. No hay algo así como la verdadera perfección... y además: ¿en serio los admiraban tanto? ¿qué tenían de bueno? ¿dinero? Si es así tenían tranquilamente a Rhonda Lloyd. Igualmente, los tres le resultaban insoportables con su aura estúpida de grandeza.

Así, terminó un mes. Un mes que, cada día que pasaba, odiaba más y más Annie Chateau con su irritable ser. Arnold seguía encaprichado con la chica esa. Como si fuera gran cosa. Comían juntos, conversaban juntos... de todo. Le era tan insoportable que hasta prefería pincharse los ojos con el tenedor así no podría ver esas horribles escenas.

—Amigo, ¿no crees que Annie se parece mucho a ella? —susurró el amigo afroamericano del rubio, Gerald Johanssen.

—¿A quién te refieres, Gerald?

—Despierta Arnold, ¡me refiero a Lila! Se comporta igual a ella, ¿es que no te das cuenta?

Él solo lo miró sorprendido.

—Reconozco que… se parece un poco, ¡pero eso no quiere decir que sea igual!

—Como quieras —rodó los ojos.

«Realmente... este chico... » pensó, fastidiado. Lo malo es que siempre es así de terco. Siempre cuando tiene que ver con Lyla Sawyer, se comportaba de esa manera, defendiéndola como si fuera una escultura de vidrio o algo así.

Esto le hizo acordar cuando la rubia marimacha se vistió de la campesina en una fiesta de disfraces. Arnold solo se sentía atraído por ella ya que se parecía a Lila. Nada más.

La verdad es que era la única vez que, en vez de haberle tenido miedo, tenía lástima por ella. Viendo como la rubia miraba a la nueva con el ceño fruncido, por una vez estaba de acuerdo con ella.

...

Helga miró a Arnold. Su pelo como siempre parecía como el de una escoba. Le parecía tan lindo...

«¡Concéntrate!» se reprendió a sí misma, golpeando rítmicamente su lápiz ante las ecuaciones matemáticas.

Se escucharon unas voces a lo lejos

—Según las votaciones, tu hermano es el más lindo de la escuela —dijo Rhonda, posando como si estuvieran grabando un comercial de champú invisible.

—¿E-en serio? —tartamudeó ella

—Si, obviamente. El chico y tú son todo lo que hablan en este momento: se visten bien, caminan bien y parecen novios en vez de hermanos. O sea, hello.

—¿Alguien me llamó? —canturreó el chico. Miro a Rhonda, besándole la mano.

Todos lo abucheaban. Ella se sonrojó, sacándole la mano rápidamente.

—Ejem. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —le preguntó al chico, sonrojada.

—Así se le tiene que tratar a una bella señorita como usted —respondió el, con galantería.

Ella carraspeó — B-bueno, claro. Cambiando de tema —se dirigió a Annie —. Los invito a mi fiesta privada. Vendrán varias personas influyentes, y…

—Y-yo no p-puedo ir, Rhonda. T-tengo un c-compromiso i-importante.

—¿En serio? Bueno, lo siento por ti —dijo la pelinegra girando su cabeza bruscamente decepcionada.

—Y tú, ¿señor don juan? —le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

—Por supuesto —sonrió—. ¿Pero no se supone que debo tener una entrada para ir a una fiesta tan elegante como la tuya? —inclinó levemente su cabeza a la derecha en interrogación.

Lanzó una risita nerviosa la pelinegra —por supuesto, no podrías entrar sin una entra-

Buscó en su bolso. No las encontraba.

—¿Qué? —casi gritó, con sorpresa.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó divertido el adolescente, mientras observaba las facciones horrorizadas de la chica.

Ella se limitó a dar una sonrisa forzada —¡N-nada!

«¿Cómo es que una chica tan linda como yo se haya olvidado de traer las entradas?»

—N-no te preocupes, s-sólo deben estar en mi casiller-

—Entonces esperaré —declaró con una sonrisa el chico de intercambio.

—¡No! —gritó, asustada. Todos se quedaron callados —. D-digo, lo haré yo sola. No es necesario que gastes tu precioso tiempo conmigo —mintió, agarrando un mechón de pelo y girándolo nerviosamente.

—Pero…

—H-hermano. V-vámonos, n-nuestra clase y-ya va a e-empezar —tartamudeó como siempre la adolescente pelinegra, tirando de la manga de su hermano.

—Okey, okey. Me rindo —dijo, elevando las manos en derrota—. Nos veremos luego —le guiñó a Rhonda.

—S-sí. Nos vemos —dijo ella, con una sonrisa forzada en su cara. Tan pronto como se fue, su gesto decayó y se dirigió a su amiga.

—¿Dónde dejaste las malditas entradas? ¡Te dije que las dejaras en mi bolso!

—Yo estoy segura donde la dejé… ¿no la habrás cambiado tú?

—¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de esa manera? —dijo furiosamente—. Rhonda Lloyd nunca se olvida de nada.

Luego de decir esto, su amiga se fue corriendo. Parecía como si hubiera lastimado sus sentimientos.

—¿Y tú qué miras? —preguntó con enojo, fulminando al chico con lentes con su mirada.

Él también corrió.

...

Helga miró a Annie Chatteau con desprecio. Ya con apenas visualizarla en su mente le causaba náuseas.

«Ahí está la señorita perfecta. Y ni siquiera es tan perfecta como parece, porque es una copia de la primera» se rió para sus adentros. Tenía ganas de tirarle un pastel en la cara, un balde de agua y humillarla ante todos. Quedaría como un pobre payaso.

Incluso preferiría a la pobretona granjera, con su estúpido vestidito verde.

No podía soportarla. Todos los chicos parecían coladitos por ella, exceptuando al gordinflón de Harold, quien ni siquiera sabía multiplicar correctamente, y el acosador personal de Rhonda, Curly. Un par de idiotas. Incluso el mismísimo Arnold...

—Helga —la interrumpió de sus pensamientos su amiga de lentes.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó la rubia.

— Tengo... tengo que ir al ortodoncista. Mamá dice que ya no puedo evadirlo más —suspiró con molestia, mirando su reloj pulsera—. Así que... lo siento por no poder acompañarte a la panadería.

—¡E-está bien! —hizo un gesto con las manos, como diciendo: no te preocupes—. Yo puedo ir sola, no tienes que acompañarme a todo...

La chica de cabello azabache sonrió hacia su acompañante y colgó su mochila en su espalda —entonces, hasta luego. Nos vemos mañana.

—A-adiós...

Ella hizo un ademán de saludarla hasta que vislumbró a esa persona tan irritante . Y estaba caminando en su dirección. Se paró cuando la vio fulminándola con la mirada.

—¿Y tú que me ves? —preguntó Helga de mal humor, dirigiéndose a la chica francesa, quien la estaba observando.

—N-nada. S-solo veía que e-eras bastante t-tierna.

—¿Qué? —se extrañó la otra, mientras que apretaba sus manos hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

—¿N-no lo crees?

—No —la estaba tratando de engañar—. No sé qué clase de broma es esta, pero esto no es gracioso. Deja de hacerlo, niñita perfecta —dijo venenosamente.

Se oyó un silencio incómodo.

—¿D-de que e-estas h-ha-ablando?

—Ya sabes. Deja de hacerte la linda y eso. No te queda querida.

—No sabes de lo que hablas. ¿Crees que por aparentar ser la malota del colegio nadie puede tener una falsa faceta igual que tú? —dijo ella, dejando por completo su tartamudeo y su falsa sonrisa decayó de repente—. Y tu ropa, por dios. Te vistes como una paleta. Rosa y blanca, y sobretodo plana. Se ve que sigues siendo una niñita de cinco años. Incluso —siguió, esta vez con una sonrisa auténtica—, ¿realmente te das cuenta ahora mismo?

¿Esa era la chica tímida y tartamuda que todos la admiraban? Se sorprendió. Aunque la hubiera acusado de esa razón, no se hubiera imaginado que su personalidad sería tan podrida.

—Deja de poner esa boca tan grande. Te va a entrar una mosca así de gigante —dijo, mientras le enseñaba la distancia entre su dedo meñique y pulgar —y te la vas a tragar —se burló.

—¡Cállate! —exclamó la otra—. ¿Quién eres en realidad?

—Ya sabes. Annie Chateau —dijo en un tono aburrido, arrastrando las palabras.

—No, tonta. Sabes muy bien de qué te estoy hablando. No te hagas la idiota.

—Recién ahora te diste cuenta cuando hablé contigo, ¿No es cierto? Bueno, te contaré. Me decidí a mostrarme porque era taaan aburrido en mi país natal, los chicos de mi clase yendo de un lado para el otro detrás de mí como si se trataran de palomas. Ahora que estamos solas, iré al punto: Sé que estás enamorada de él —dijo la chica, sonriendo malévolamente.

Helga se asustó de muerte.

—Si le dices a alguien sobre quién soy voy a revelar tu secreto… -

La rubia enseñó sus puños como rocas a la chica, empuñándolos como si se trataran de bolas de béisbol. Realmente no le quería prestar atención. Era una molestia. Sin embargo... su mente destacó unas palabras.

—… y no sirve de nada que me amenaces, fui educada de pequeña en esgrima y karate —continuó la otra, con suspicacia—. Además tengo a Chris, ya sabes. Él te puede dar una paliza que te enviará a la luna —se rió—. Bueno, algo así, pero eso no es lo importante. Sólo diré que puedes pasar un rato algo... _desagradable_. Además, no sólo es él, yo también puedo pegarle a una insignificante mosca como tú.

Helga la miró con incredulidad. ¿En verdad la creía tan estúpida para creer que una chica delgadita y débil como ella podría llegar a tocarla siquiera?

— ¿Qué? —exclamó la adolescente de pelo azabache, con molestia—. ¿No crees que pueda hacerlo?... dijo ella con una sombra debajo de sus ojos—. Claro, tú sólo ves el exterior. No sabes cuántos años mi hermano estuvo practicando artes marciales…

—Él no está aquí —dijo la rubia, tronando los huesos de su mano.

La chica no se acobardó hacia ese ademán —no te molestes. No soy la típica princesita que no sabe defenderse— declaró, mientras fruncía su ceño con disgusto —. Yo tomaba las mismas clases que mi hermano, como dije antes, aunque él sea mucho mejor que yo… mejor que ni se moleste. Puedo hacerlo yo misma —dijo, lanzando un banco se ubicaba a unos centímetros detrás de ella con su pierna derecha y estrellándolo contra la pared contraria. Después de unos segundos, cayó un pedazo pequeño de revoque.

—Nadie está aquí, o al menos no en los alrededores de esta aula para que escuchen nuestra conversación. Así que... ¿Ahora sigues dudando de lo que digo? —susurró, esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

Seguramente había planeado ese día para hablar con ella ya que no había nadie alrededor. Ni siquiera el de limpieza.

«¡Es una pesadilla!» pensó la rubia, poniendo una cara parecida al famoso retrato del grito.

—Además, si me delatas, no creo que nadie c-creería q-que una pe-pequeña y li-linda chica s-sea así d-de malvada —sonrió dulcemente. Pero de dulce no tenía nada.

Si la golpeaba, lo único que obtendría era una paliza mayor a la que ella quería darle, y luego, incluso podría comerse un castigo de parte de la escuela y su familia. Y si no lo hacía…

—Yo soy de una familia adinerada. Ya me estaba aburriendo allí, así que me trasladé a esta secundaria de analfabetos y analfabetas (porque no hay que olvidar que es mixta) —señaló despectivamente —… ¡Mis dotes de actuación son grandiosos! —exclamó, alabándose a sí misma.

—Yo te puedo ayudar a conquistar al chico… porque estoy de buenas —dijo la chica, despectivamente—. Me deberías agradecer, pequeña cierva, ¿no crees?

—Yo no te pedí nada ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme de esa manera?! Soy Helga G. Pataki, ¡y nadie me dice que hacer!

—Tu cara suplicaba el favor de una chica de primera clase como yo. Supongo que eso quiere decir un sí —dijo, limándose la uñas con desinterés.

—No-

—Para tu transformación femenina, primero necesitas sacarte esas ropas andrajosas que tienes de pobre —la señaló con desaprobación, girando a ambos lados de la cabeza en sentido negativo.

—¡Mi ropa no es tan horrible! ¡Y me siento cómoda con lo que tengo!

—Qué ropa te vendría bien…. una minifalda… no… —siguió diciendo, ignorándola por completo mientras enumeraba con los dedos.

—Bueno, primero llevémosla con nosotros—le dijo a su hermano, quien apareció de la nada como si fuera un ninja.

—¡Yo no voy a ir con ustedes! ¡Déjenme en paz! —exclamó la rubia, mientras le tiraban de las piernas los dos hermanos —¡Están completamente locos!

—Ah, ¡claro! —dijo, nuevamente ignorando los gritos de dolor de la rubia ya que la había soltado de repente — Francesca sabe mucho, y no tendremos que molestarnos mucho en la elección de ropa. Ella incluso sabe más de moda que nosotros dos juntos, y eso es decir bastante.

—No te preocupes, mi hermanita sabrá qué hacer —canturreó el otro, sonriente

—¡NOOOOO! —gritó Helga, rayando todo el piso con sus uñas.

Más tarde...

—Bienvenida a nuestra mansión —corearon los dos, abriendo la gran puerta de roble rápidamente mientras la arrastraban a duras penas a la rubia.

—Bienvenidos de vuelta, señor y señorita Chateau —dijeron las miles de mucamas a la par en la puerta de entrada.

Los dos lo saludaron con un ademán. «Parecen tan elegantes»…

—¡¿Espera, que estoy pensando?! ¡Ellos me secuestraron a la fuerza! —sacudió su cabeza.

—No te secuestramos, querida. Tan sólo… te pedimos prestada unas horas —dijo el chico, divertido—. Mi hermanita cree que tienes algo especial y no soporta que alguien así se presente ante ella con esas… bueno, vestimentas —aclaró, con son de burla.

«¿Sabe leer pensamientos? No, no puede ser... pero»

—¡Esto es una mansión de los locos Adams! ¡Además, me tratan como si fuera una pobre! Y tú —se dirigió al adolescente pelinegro—. ¿Eres un psíquico o qué? ¡No leas mi mente!

—Para tu información, dices la mayoría de tus pensamientos en voz alta, y segundo que se pueden adivinar fácilmente por los gestos de tu cara. Es muy fácil. Cualquiera —siguió la chica, intercambiando una mirada con su hermano —, incluso un niño de cinco años podría hacerlo. La diferencia es que ellos no tuvieron la misma educación que nosotros.

Entraron a una habitación llena de posters de maquillaje y pelucas en maniquíes. Había también posters de mujeres posando para una revista, con diversos peinados de colores. A la mitad del cuarto, se observaba un armario con varios vestidores y cada uno poseía un espejo de marco de caoba y sin un sólo rasguño.

El lugar era prácticamente mitad peluquería, mitad probador.

—Ya sabes que hacer, Francesca —dijo Annie a una mujer algo anciana.

—Sí, señoga.

—Quítate la ropa, andrajosa —dijo la chica, señalándola a Helga con sus uñas perfectas de manicura, dentro de un vestidor.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Que te quites la ropa —repitió lentamente en advertencia, con un tic ligero en el ojo derecho.

—¡Tú no me vas a mandar nada! —exclamó. Aunque la cara de la chica... daba un poco de miedo.

—Déjate de mariconadas y ponte este vestido. O te quito la ropa yo, o te la quitas tú .

No tuvo más opción que sacarse la ropa. Le resultaba tan humillante el andar rebajándose de nivel por una chica que tan sólo tenía dinero. ¡Era ella la que tendría que estar por arriba de Chateau!

Cerró con fuerza las cortinas, enfadada.

—Si me la arrancas tendrás que pagarla, ¿eh?

La modista la miro con desaprobación

—Ese vegstido no le quega, señogita —dijo la mujer con acento francés.

—Anda, ya oíste, andrajosa. Quítate eso y ponte este otro —le dijo Annie, tirándole otro vestido color azul por detrás de las cortinas.

—¡NO ME LLAMES ANDRAJOSA! ¡ME LLAMO HELGA!

—Sí, sí como digas.

La tarde dentro de esa mansión paso muy lenta, llena de gritos e injurias.

—¡Que no voy a salir con esto! —gritó la rubia, agarrándose del marco de la puerta mientras los hermanos la empujaban por la espalda.

—No.. te… atrevas —dijo la pelinegra, con cada palabra que daba la empujaba más y más—. ¡A hablarme de esa manera! —exclamó ella, terminándola por sacar de la habitación espaciosa.

—Aquí tienes todos los cuidados para tu rostro y algunas prendas para que uses. Unas formales y otra para la escuela —dijo otra mujer, entregándosela en una bolsa de cartón.

Helga se fue corriendo con el vestido puesto.

—¿Ya terminamos? —preguntó a su hermana gemela.

—Oh no. Claro que no, Christopher. Esto recién empieza —sonrió, con una aura extraña a su alrededor.

—Ah. Mamá se va a enojar con nosotros...

Su corazón latía fuertemente cuando llegó a casa. Inmediatamente se encerró en su cuarto dando un portazo, escuchando a su madre preguntar: ¿qué te pasó Helga?; mientras se acostaba en su cama y se tapaba completamente con una de sus sábanas.

—¿Y ahora qué haré? —se dijo a sí misma.

* * *

 **Fin capítulo uno.**

 **Hice a este OC no como protagonista principal, sino como para impulsar que Helga deje de ser tan... encerrada en sí misma. Y sí, también porque me hecho unas risas xD**

 **Tenía el capítulo hace bastante tiempo... varios meses. Pero... no me convencía. Sentía que tenía que estar a la altura del prólogo.**

 **Me dije que tenía que publicarlo igual, así que acá está. Siento la tardanza. Mi netbook en la que escribía se bloqueó, y tuve algunos problemas... Dx Pero sé muy bien que no les interesan mis excusas, así que acá está. Cuando me desbloqueen la netbook tendrá este capítulo más cosas... pero mientras tanto...**

 **El siguiente capítulo también lo tenía listo, pero es muy corto. Voy a tratar de hacerlo más largo.**

 **Me divertí haciendo este capítulo, así que espero que ustedes lo disfruten también :'v**


End file.
